


The Way Back To Your Heart

by KDSkywalker



Series: Forgetful Husbands [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Beta Otabek Altin, Broken Families, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Future, Head Injury, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Grand Prix Final, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: An AU of my story ‘Heart of the Matter’.What if Yuuri had been the one to get injured instead of Victor? How would things change? How would Victor handle having to help his anxiety prone husband and mate remember their life and love, especially when Yuuri is pregnant with twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I decided to do a "WHAT IF" to 'Heart of the Matter'. There will be somethings that are similar while there will be some things that are different. So enjoy and let me know what you think!

** _YUURI KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV SUSTAINS HEAD INJURY DURING TRAINING_ **

_TOKYO (Reuters) – Reports are emerging from Hasetsu that Japan’s former ace skater has sustained a head injury._

_The seven-time Japanese champion sustained a head injury during a training session in Hasetsu while working with Yuri Plisetsky, 21, his current student in preparation for this upcoming skating season. According to reports from bystanders, Katsuki-Nikiforov was choreographing for Plisetsky and was showing him a jump when he missed his landing resulting in the crash to the ice. _

_Katsuki-Nikiforov, 30, was rushed to the local hospital where he is still undergoing treatment. Attempts to reach his husband, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, 33, have gone unanswered. _

_More as this story develops. _

_-30-_

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky clicked off his cellphone and slipped it back into his pocket. That had been the third story about Yuuri’s injury that he had read in the last 10 minutes. At least this story had gotten their facts correct.

Sighing, he pushed off from the wall in the hospital waiting room where he had been standing and made his way down the silent, sterile hallways of Hasetsu General Hospital. He stopped in front of room 272, which had been left open just enough that he could push it open. Slowly, he did just that.

And the scene he walked in on was soul crushing.

Lying propped up in a hospital bed, hooked up to a ventilation machine and unconscious, was Yuuri. A large purple bruise had formed against his forehead from where he had landed against the ice after showing Yuri the new program that he and Victor had created for the Russian skater.

Moving out of his thoughts, Yuri noticed the platinum-haired figure that was curled up in a chair that had been moved next to the bed. Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov loosely held onto his husband’s hand while his own head was resting against his arm that had been propped up on the bed. Was he asleep? Perhaps he was just worn out?

Who knew?

As quietly as he could, Yuri moved another chair next to the bed. Once he was seated in it, Victor lifted his head up and looked at the younger skater.

“This isn’t your fault,” Victor softly said, seeing the turmoil in the younger’s eyes.

“Yeah it is,” Yuri whispered. “If I hadn’t been so insistent on the two of your creating my programs this season, we wouldn’t be sitting here in a hospital! For all we known, the brain swelling might never go down!”

Tears began to run down Yuri’s face as the older man pulled him into his arms. “Shh,” Victor softly said. “I’m sure that everything will be ok. You’ll see.”

“Promise?”

Victor wasn’t able to answer since there was a soft knock on Yuuri’s hospital room door. The two skaters turned to look at Dr. Fuyuko, the emergency physician on duty, walked into the room.

“Mr. Katuski-Nikiforov?” he asked.

“Yes?” Victor replied.

Taking the hint, Yuri stood up. “I’m gonna go get a coffee. Want one?”

“Da.”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Yuri left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“What is wrong with my husband?” Victor asked with a weary tone to his voice.

“As we discussed earlier, your husband did suffer brain swelling from his fall. To help make sure that he doesn’t injure himself further, we put him into an induced coma. Although, did you know that your husband is 6 weeks pregnant?”

Victor’s eyes went wide as he looked at the doctor, then back at his husband who was lying motionless in the hospital bed then back at the doctor before he sat back down in the chair next to husband. “We had our suspicions, but we weren’t going to get our hopes up after so many times when nothing had transpired. His heat was about a month or so ago. We were scheduled to go to his doctor in a few days.” Victor said taking ahold of Yuuri’s limp hand and squeezing it softly.

“Very well. We will take measures to ensure the safety of your husband and children during this entire ordeal.”

“Children?” Victor asked suddenly confused.

“Yes, children. Congratulations, your mate is pregnant with twins.”

* * *

A week had passed since Yuuri’s head injury. Every day, Victor would sit by his bedside, whispering things to him, while holding his hand – from how they were going to be parents to how Victor wanted to decorate the nursery to names for their pups. On top of that, Yuri would make sure that Victor would eat and go home to get a good night’s sleep – especially since the older alpha was prone to forget things, such as eating. Yuri already felt bad enough because of Yuuri’s injury. This was the least he could do to help.

“Good news, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Dr. Deek, the attending neurologist said after checking over the latest MRI scan of Yuuri’s brain that had been taken just hours ago. “It looks like the swelling has gone down enough to rouse your husband.”

It had been eight days since the accident.

Eight days with Yuuri in an induced coma to bring down the intracranial pressure from the crash to the ice. The doctors had treated him with a cocktail of different drugs – all of which had gone over Victor’s head, but had been assured that no harm would come to his pups.

“Really?” Victor asked, with a heart shaped smile on his face.

The doctor nodded. “It will take a while, but I am still optimistic about his outcome.”

Victor sighed in relief.

* * *

For the next several hours, Victor sat silently next to his husband’s bed, watching and waiting for any signs of Yuuri regaining consciousness. it was close to the end of visiting hours, when Victor first noticed movement coming from Yuuri’s hand. ‘Finally! He’s waking up!’ Victor thought as he sat up straight in the chair next to Victor’s bed.

A slight moan came from Yuuri as his head had lulled to the side.

“Hey there sleepyhead,” Victor softly said, trying to get Yuuri’s attention.

Slowly Yuuri turned to look at Victor. There was a bit of confusion spread across his face and even in his vivid blue eyes. “Wha-wait...who are you? Did the doctor send you?” he slowly asked, his voice sounding gravely since he hadn’t used it in over a week. Then realization dawned on him. “You’re Victor Nikiforov! You’re the best figure skater in history!”

Victor didn’t say anything to Yuuri’s reaction, instead he reached out and picked up Yuuri’s left hand and gently kissed the ring that had been put back on Yuuri’s ring finger. “Yes, I am Victor Nikiforov, but I’m your husband,” he slowly said.

“WE’RE MARRIED?!?” Yuuri stretched in shock. “うわー!”

Victor didn’t say anything as Dr. Deek and a nurse walked in. “Well look who is awake!” the doctor cheerily said as he began to examine Yuuri.

Without saying anything, Victor sat by and watched. Had Yuuri really forgotten about them? What was going on? Would Yuuri be ok? Would they be ok?

He had to calm down.

They would make it through this.

Whatever this was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, can I speak to you privately for a moment?” Dr. Deek said once he had finished his examination.

Victor stood up from his chair next to Yuuri’s bed and followed the doctor out into the hallway. He could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him as he walked out of the hospital room. The doctor stood next to the wall just outside the door. “What is wrong with him?” Victor immediately asked once he was out of the room.

“From what it looks like is that your husband is suffering from retrograde amnesia. As far as how long his amnesia goes back, that I am not sure yet. Obviously he didn’t remember you, so how long have the two of you known each other?”

“Almost 7 years,” Victor said sighing as he wrapped his arms around himself in almost a protective stance. His alpha side was reacting to this news about his mate. How could his Yuuri forget about him? Forget about their life together?

“What can I do for him?” Victor asked after a moment after he was able to digest the information and was able to shove his emerging alpha side down for the time being.

“I am going to run some tests to try and pinpoint any areas of the brain that might not have recovered from his crash against the ice. As for what you can do, truthfully answer any questions he has. Sometimes showing pictures or videos can help as well. Through all of this, perhaps he can regain the memories that he lost. And hopefully he has no other issues along with this.”

“What other issues could there be?”

“Anything from walking to writing to learning things one day and forgetting them the next. I’m going to order an MRI, so from that perhaps we can determine the extent of any more issues. Yet even then, sometimes these things don’t appear on a scan.”

Sighing, Victor began to rub his temples. “How much longer will he be in the hospital?” he then asked.

“Anywhere from a day or two to a week or more. It all depends on the MRI and if any of his motor skills are impaired. Obviously his speaking skills aren’t. I will be sure to keep you posted.”

“Thank you doctor,” Victor said turning and walking back into Victor’s hospital room. He leaned back and sighed against the closed door as he closed his eyes in an attempt to quell the tears that were threatening to fall. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he tried to digest this new information. Would Yuuri ever remember him? Their love? What about skating? What about their lives together? Especially with their pups on the way.

“I’m dying aren’t I?” a voice immediately asked once Victor had shut the door to the hallway.

Knocking him out of his train of thought, Victor looked up at Yuuri in shock, his tears immediately gone. “No of course you aren’t dying!” he quickly said as he looked at the worried face of his husband.

Sensing his relief, Victor made his way back to the chair that he had been sitting in. But instead of sitting down in the chair, he sat on the side of Yuuri’s bed.

“Then what is it?” Yuuri softly asked, a bit sure of even his own voice.

“Because of the fall and hit to your head, you’ve forgotten things.”

“Like being married to the greatest figure skater of all time?”

A blush appeared across Victor’s cheeks. “Yes, like being married to me,” he said once he found his voice again.

He watched as Yuuri slowly reached out and picked up his hand from the bed where it was resting. “Are you going to help me remember?”

Giving Yuuri’s hand a reassuring squeeze, Victor smiled at him. “Always.”

* * *

Like he had done since Yuuri had been admitted to the hospital, Yuri arrived at room 272 with dinner in hand. He already knew that the doctors were planning on bringing Yuuri out of his induced coma and that he was now awake. Yet, he wasn’t prepared for Yuuri not being able to remember him at all.

“Oy! Old Man! I brought dinner for the us and Katsudon.” Yuri said as he pushed open the door. He was looking at his phone as he entered the room. “Mama Katsuki sent pork cutlet bowls. She said she’d be by tomorrow to see how her baby boy is doing.”

“YURI PLISETSKY!?!?” a familiar voice said in disbelief. “Why is he here?”

Yuri looked up in shock to see Yuuri awake and sitting up in his bed while Victor was sitting in his normal chair, but he was leaning over close to Yuuri’s bed. Yuri couldn’t help but gape at the older man. What the hell was going on? “Because…because you’re my coach. You and Victor both are.” Yuri said before Victor could say anything.

“I am?”

Yuri set down the bag of food that Yuuri’s mother had sent with him before moving another chair closer to the bed. “Yeah. Yakov retired a few years ago and the two of you took over as my coaches. I had to move here since it’s where you lived.”

“Oh. I must have forgotten that too…”

“Eh?” Yuri said in shock. “You forgot?”

Yuri couldn’t help but think about what Victor was going through as he turned to look at the older Russian. If what Yuuri said was true, then there was no way that Yuuri would remember that there was a possibility of being pregnant with the old man’s pups. How the hell was Victor going to deal with all of this? Simply looking into Victor’s eyes, Yuri could see a lot of turmoil and uncertainty. Because of that look, Yuri knew that certain things shouldn’t be told to Yuuri yet – like the fact that her was pregnant. Over the years, Yuri had learned what certain looks from Victor meant, especially when it came to Yuuri’s anxiety.

“Well that’s good! So you remembered who he was?” Victor happily said turning back to look at Yuuri. The raven haired man eagerly nodded yes.

“But I thought he was still in juniors,” Yuuri then said, his voice obviously dropping.

“It’s ok. We’ll both help you remember.” Victor said before turning to look at the other Yuri.

“Of course we will!” Yuri quickly said as he caught the look in his counterpart’s eye. “I’ll make sure you remember all of the hell I’ve always given you!”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the promise that he would be told all that he had forgotten. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought that he was loved and had people who cared for him outside of his family. As far as he could remember, he had always had trouble with relationships. So how had he managed to nab the hottest male figure skater in the world was beyond him. While he had no reason to not believe Victor, how much had he really forgotten? No one had actually told him how much he had forgotten.

“How old are you now, Yuri?” he asked, trying to figure out things.

“21.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew huge as he placed his hands against his head. “The last thing I remember was you were 14! You mean to say I’ve forgotten the last 7 years?”

He glanced between Victor and Yuri waiting for a response. Finally Victor spoke up. “Yes it looks like it. But the doctor doesn’t think that it’s going to be permanent.”

“Why?”

“The MRI they took this morning showed no visible brain damage. Hopefully it’s all temporary.” Victor assured him as he moved a hand to gently stroke the side of his face.

“I hope so too.” Yuuri said looking down as a soft blush tinged his cheeks.

Yuri sat by and watched the exchange between the two men. Had it actually come to this? Yuuri forgetting everything for the last seven years and being pregnant? Sure Victor had always forgot things here and there, but it was completely different when it was Yuuri who couldn’t remember anything.

Oh how the tables had turned.

* * *

Later that night, Yuri had managed to get Victor to leave the hospital to get a good night’s sleep. He could tell just how worn and weary that the alpha was. The last thing that he wanted was for something to happen to either the omega or the pups that he was carrying and Victor lose his mind in the process. Even he knew that the first trimester of a pregnancy was always touch and go. And that was even more so with male omegas.

Instead of returning to his apartment that night, Yuri decided that he needed to camp out on the couch in the house that Victor and Yuuri shared. He had slept there for several of the nights while Yuuri had been in the induced coma, so what was another night?

After ushering the worn down alpha to bed, Yuri took up his spot on the couch. He had chosen the couch instead of the guest room for the fact that it was closer to where the alpha was sleeping. If Yuuri couldn’t be there to watch over his husband, then Yuri would do it instead – at least to the best of his ability.

As he lay on the couch in the dark living room, he couldn’t help but hear bits and pieces of the conversations that Victor was having. Victor must have made some phone calls to their friends and family. One conversation seemed to be with Christophe Giacometti while another one was with Phichit Chulanont. During the faint conversations, he swore that he heard Victor’s voice catch and break several times.

Yuri knew that there was very little that he could do on his own. Katsudon was just as stubborn as Victor was at times. He knew that he was going to need some help. And he knew exactly who could both help him with the two idiots and help keep his own sanity. Immediately opening up his phone, he clicked on the Skype application and then chose the name he wanted to call – ‘Beka’ as he reached over and turned on a table lamp to give him a little light.

Within seconds, the face of Otabek Altin filled Yuri’s phone screen. “Everything ok?” Beka immediately asked.

Yuri shook his head no. “Yuuri was brought out of the induced coma,” he said pausing for a moment. “But he can’t remember the last 7 years.”

“That’s not good.”

“Nope, especially since Katsudon is pregnant.”

He didn’t care if he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but he was going to tell Beka. They told each other everything. That’s why their long distance relationship had survived for so long. No secrets were kept between them.

“Even I know that’s not good,” Beka said, hinting at the fact that he wasn’t an alpha or an omega, but a beta. He was ‘normal’ in the eyes of the world. “Is there anything that I can do to help, Yura?”

“Can you come to Japan for a bit? I know that it's the offseason and we had discussed me coming to Almaty this year, but instead can you come here? I can’t leave either of them. They need my help,” the young alpha asked.

“Of course. They are your family now.”

“So are you.”

Otabek smiled at him. “As you are mine,” he added. “I will check on flights and let you know what I find.”

“Thank you, Beka. I love you.”

“I love you too, Yura. I’ll be there as soon as I can. For now, you need some sleep. You’ll be of no use to either of them without rest.”

“I will. See you soon.”

The call ended as Yuri leaned back against the couch and smiled. Thank goodness for Otabek. He didn’t know what he would do without him.

* * *

“Jamie and I will have everything wrapped up here in a few weeks. Then we will be in Hasetsu within a few days of that.”

“Good,” Victor said, rubbing his eyes as adjusted the phone against his shoulder. He had made several phone calls already about Yuuri’s status and this was the last one. “I don’t know if I am able to do this on my own. We are going to move back in with mama and papa for a few days, then Chris and Phichit will both be here after that. I’m pretty sure that babushka would fly out here if I asked.”

“I have no doubt that she would, but do you need me to come earlier? Jamie can always finish things here.”

“I’ll let you know if I do,” he said yawning on the phone.

“Get some sleep and take care of Yuuri. Especially since he is are carrying my nephews or nieces. Or one of each!”

“I promise you that I’m going to bed now.”

“Good. Keep me updated. Night Victor, I love you.”

“Night Evia.” he said ending the phone call with his sister before turning over and cuddling with Yuuri’s pillow. He inhaled the dimmed scent of his mate as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read ahead? Then be sure to [check out this link](https://www.patreon.com/stardreamz81) on how to do so! 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

** _YUURI KATSUKI-NIKIFOROV DISCHARGED FROM HOSPITAL_ **

** **

** _TOKYO (Reuters) –_ ** _ After a week long stint in the hospital for a head injury, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, 30, was discharged late Tuesday night. _

_The five-time World Figure Skating Champion sustained a head injury during a training session in Hasetsu while working with Yuri Plisetsky, 21. _

_While there had been no official updates from the hospital regarding any injuries that Katsuki-Nikiforov may have had sustained, it was revealed prior to his discharge, what the extent of the injuries to the skating legend were. _

_According to Morooka Hisanshi, a local skating reporter, the only injuries that Katsuki-Nikiforov obtained in his fall was a traumatic brain injury or TBI. _

_“That was why he was kept so long in the hospital,” Hisanshi stated in a press briefing, as he spoke on behalf of Katsuki-Nikiforov and his husband, former Russian figure skater, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, 33. “Doctors wanted to monitor his brain for any signs of potential damage. Thankfully there was none.”_

_Hisanshi went on to ask that Katsuki-Nikiforov be left alone during the rest of his recuperation and he promised that as soon as any new information was passed down from either skater, that he would make it known. _

_-30-_

* * *

‘_Finally I can relax a little,_’ Yuri thought to himself as he collapsed onto the couch in his living room. He closed his eyes and sighed wearily. Training had always taken a lot out of him, but taking care of Yuuri with a head injury had to be ten times worse. He had never been so tired in his life. And to think – this was only day one of Yuuri being out of the hospital. Not telling what would happen next, especially with Victor fretting over Yuuri. Thankfully, Victor had been smart enough to enlist the help of Yuuri’s family. 

Next to him, Otabek pulled him close without question. Yuri was thrilled that his boyfriend had managed to quickly find flights from Almaty to Fukuoka. As soon as Yuri had learned that Otabek would be arriving a day and half after their phone conversation, he made sure that his apartment where spotless. 

Yet since Otabek’s arrival several days ago, a lot had happened.

Victor refused to leave his husband’s side. Yuri chalked that up to the fact that Yuuri was an omega, who was pregnant and in the hospital. His secondary was getting the best of him by wanting to stay close to his mate and protect his injured omega. So the younger Russian didn’t push the issue.

Then Yuuri being released from the hospital to return home despite remembering very little about the last seven years was another contributing factor.

And lastly, the media catching wind of Yuuri’s injury. Sure they had been kept in the dark to just how serious it was – aka ‘Katsudon can’t remember shit’ as Yuri liked to call it – but thankfully Victor had managed to keep them at bay with the press release through local media personality, Morooka Hisanshi. So far the media had abided by the wishes of Victor and left them alone. But who knows how long that will actually last.

“Why even tell the media anything?” Beka asked as Yuri closed his weary eyes as he curled against his boyfriend’s broad chest. “It’s just going to make them want more information.”

“Sure it will, but for now they are satisfied. With any luck they just forget about them or find something better to talk about.” Yuri said, opening his eyes and looking up at his boyfriend.

“I still don’t see the point.”

“Then there is the entire issue of Yuuri being pregnant. Right now things are touch and go, especially for the next six weeks to get him a week or so into the second trimester. Hopefully he remembers something before his bump starts to develop.”

“Hopefully they give them that then.”

“I agree,” Yuri said, finally letting his eyes close.

* * *

Victor lay doubled up in his – no, his and Yuuri’s – bed that the Katsuki family had left in the banquet room that Victor had once called his own when he had first arrived in Hasetsu. Tears pricked his eyes. Even though there were so many good things happening lately – Yuuri still being alive, their babies, the fact that Yuuri had been discharged from the hospital – he still wept.

He wept because his husband – his life and love – was sleeping in his childhood bedroom instead of curled up tightly with Victor.

What if Yuuri doesn’t actually want to remember anything? What if he is just saying that because he has no idea where to go or who to turn to? Ever since they had returned to the onsen, Yuuri had slept in his childhood bedroom had very little interaction with anyone – except at meal times and for a few hours during the day. Victor was thankful for that, especially since he had not told Yuuri about the pregnancy yet. He had of course told Yuuri’s family, simply to be on the safe side. The Katsuki family had been thrilled with the news and promised not to share the secret until Victor felt that Yuuri could handle it.

A soft whimper caught Victor’s attention. It was Yuuri. He knew it.

Standing up from bed, Victor slipped his cell phone into his pocket and quietly made his way into the hallway before walking the short distance to Yuuri’s childhood bedroom. Sure enough, Victor could hear whimpering coming from the other side of the sliding door. Softly knocking on the door before sliding it open, Victor poked his head into the room.

“Yuuri?”

A sniffle from the bed drew his attention as he took a step into the room. Sitting in the middle of the small twin bed was Yuuri with his arms wrapped around Luka, their new poodle who was 2 years old. He and Victor had gotten him shortly after Makkachin passed away from old age. Over the last few days, Victor had told Yuuri so much about their lives together in hope that something would trigger memories to come back. Yet still nothing had worked.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked again as he stepped into the room. “Are you ok?”

Yuuri sniffled before looking up at a worried Victor. “I’m scared…”

“Moya solnyshko there is no need to be scared.” Victor said as he knelt down along the side of Yuuri’s bed. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on top of Yuuri’s where it was laced into Luka’s fur. “What are you scared about?”

“Never remembering…”

“And I promise to always tell you stories about our past.”

“But what if….what if you get tired of me?” Yuuri said as tears began to stream down his face again.

Victor softly smiled as he moved his hand to brush the tears away from Yuuri’s cheeks. “After so long I still haven’t gotten use to you crying. I usually kiss your tears away. Would you like that?”

“No! All I want is for you to stay close to me! I know deep inside that we belong together, but my brain keeps screaming at me that this isn’t real.”

Moving from where he was kneeling to sitting behind Yuuri, Victor pulled his love into his arms, along with their dog. “I promise you that I will never leave,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss into Yuuri’s hair.

Nothing else was said between the mates as they held each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

Yuuri’s eyes snapped opened as he felt the telltale signs of stomach sickness overtake him. Struggling to sit up in bed, Yuuri found that he had slept curled up with Victor in his small twin bed. He’d worry about that later. Another wave of nausea hit him as he went scrambling out of Victor’s arms and dashing to the bathroom just as his meager dinner from the night before came back up. Slumping against the cool toilet bowl, Yuuri took a deep breath.

What was wrong with him? He had felt like this the previous few mornings as well ever since leaving the hospital.

A cool hand running along his neck then along his shoulders caused him to purr just as Victor knelt down next to him. The next thing that Yuuri knew was that Victor had swept him up into his arms and carried him back to the bed, before disappearing once again into the bathroom. He returned moments later with a wet washcloth. He as he sat on the edge of the bed, Yuuri sensed that Victor was holding back something.

“I’m dying aren’t I?” Yuuri said choking back tears. “You told me in the hospital I wasn’t, but I really am aren’t I?”

“Oh no! No, no. I swear you aren’t dying. But this wasn’t how I wanted you to find out.”

“Find out what?”

Taking a deep breath, Victor reached for his discarded cell phone from the night before. Yuuri watched as he tapped the screen a few times, but turning the phone towards Yuuri, who took the phone into his hands. Looking down at the screen, Yuuri saw what looked to be like an ultrasound with two circles on it.

“You’re pregnant Yuuri.” Victor whispered. “We’re going to be parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you want to read ahead or even to be privy to special YoI stories, then [check this link](https://www.patreon.com/stardreamz81) out. Trust me, it's worth it. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's reaction....

“P…pr…pregnant?” Yuuri asked wide-eyed as he looked up at Victor. “No…no this has to be some kind of joke.”

Victor shook his head no in response. Yuuri quickly looked back down at the ultrasound picture as he hesitantly pressed a hand gently against his stomach. “How?” he whispered.

“I think you know,” Victor said with a smirk as Yuuri turned a bright shade of red.

“That’s…that’s not what I meant!” he stammered out. “What I meant is how did a nobody like me manage to marry and become mated to the best figure skater of all time…”

“By dancing…” Victor softly said with a small smile on his face.

Without questioning what Victor meant, Yuuri still wasn’t sure about everything. While the signs were definitely there that he was possibly pregnant, he still wanted to be certain. “I want to believe you….I really do. It’s just that I’m still so unsure about so much…”

“I know,” Victor said as he reached out and took a hold of Yuuri’s hand that was still holding his phone. “I promise to help you however you want.”

“Take me to the doctor. I want to see an ultrasound for myself.”

Victor nodded. “I’ll call Dr. Saito.”

* * *

Yuuri nervously twisted the bottom of his shirt as he sat on the examination bed at Dr. Saito’s office later that afternoon. He had been coming to the middle aged doctor ever since he presented as an omega at the age of 16. At least he remembered who she was. And he knew that she would always tell him the truth, as well as his family.

But being pregnant with his idol’s children? Even that sounded a little ridiculous. Then again, Victor had been there ever since he had woken up in the hospital bed, unable to remember anything about the last seven years. Why shouldn’t he believe what Victor was telling him?

Did he doubt what he had been told?

No.

Well sorta…

He doubted that Victor was honestly in love with him. How could someone like Victor Nikiforov ever fall in love with a nobody like him? It was all too unbelievable. Then again there were the gold rings that they both wore along with the bonding marks on their scent glands.

And there was the way that Victor looked at him with nothing but love and concern in his eyes.

Yet the question remained, how did they get from strangers to mates?

“You’re thinking too much,” Victor said from the chair that he was sitting in next to the bed. As Victor said his comment, the scent of snow and pine trees permeated the air and almost instantly Yuuri felt calmer.

Yuuri was about to comment on Victor’s observation, when the door to the examination room opened and Dr. Saito stepped into the room. “Good afternoon Yuuri!” she happily said in English before turning to look at Victor. “And to you as well, Victor.”

“Good afternoon doctor…” Yuuri softly said adverting his eyes.

“Now what seems to be the issue?” she asked beginning to looking over Yuuri’s chart. “Is anything wrong with the pregnancy?”

“That’s just it doctor.” Victor said. “Due to the accident, Yuuri was not able to see the twins to begin with. He has begun to experience morning sickness. When I explained to him that he was pregnant and that it was discovered while he was being treated at the hospital, he was said that he wanted to see an ultrasound for himself.”

Setting the chart down, Dr. Saito approached Yuuri. “Is that true?” she asked in Japanese.

“Hai…” Yuuri responded before switching back to English. “I want to see them with my own eyes.”

“That can easily be arranged,” she said, turning towards an ultrasound machine. Turning it on, she turned back to Yuuri with a bottle of clear gel in her hand. “Go ahead and lie back for me,” she directed towards Yuuri. “Then lift your shirt up so we can take a look at these little ones,”

Doing what he was told to do, Yuuri moved to lie back against the examination table, whose back had been elevated to an reclined position before moving his shirt up to reveal the beginnings of a small baby bump. Victor watched on in silence as the doctor spread some coupling gel on Yuuri’s stomach before picking up a small transducer probe that was attached to the machine. The doctor slowly began to move the end of the probe along the gel and over the area in search of something.

“Ah! There we go,” she finally said a few moments later. Yuuri and Victor focused all their attention to the grainy image that was on the computer screen attached to the ultrasound machine. There Dr. Saito pointed out two different things.

Twin A and Twin B.

“And,” she said, pressing another key on her computer. Suddenly a dual soft thudding could be heard in the room. “…This is the heartbeats of your twins.”

Tears began to fill Yuuri’s eyes as he looked from the screen to his husband – whose attention was on nothing but the screen – then back to the screen. He couldn’t believe it.

He was going to be a mother.

The mother of Victor Nikiforov…no Katuski-Nikiforov’s children. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read ahead? Then be sure to [check out this link](https://www.patreon.com/stardreamz81) on how to do so! I usually post the upcoming chapter a week to 5 days early as well as special stories for patrons. 
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna read ahead??? Then check out my tumblr to find out how! 
> 
> Tumblr: [Ramblings of a lost mind...](https://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/)
> 
> うわー {Wow!}


End file.
